I'll take these wings and Fly away
by hikaxchuu
Summary: She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to speak. "Would you miss me if I said goodbye?" She patiently waited for an answer from her ginger haired friend. "I don't..." He breathed. "It's okay, it was a stupid question anyway."  Ginga x OC x Tsubasa, AU
1. Chapter 1

**BAM**

"Zoey!"

The brunette in question didn't answer, nor did she flinch when the roof door slammed open. Her dull auburn eyes locked in on the summer blue sky hanging above, small puffs of white clouding the bright orb of the sun castling small cloud-like shadows on the ground below. Zoey's feet shuffled slightly along the concrete edge, the tips of her toes curling the edge.

Her lips curled into a frown. She wondered how the wind would feel against her skin as her body plummeted to the earth and splattered on the ground with a sickening crack.

"Don't…" huff, huff, "Zoey…"

Zoey spun around her eyes narrowed at the ginger located only mere feet from her. A deep feeling bubbling in her chest, it made her want to puke. The boy lifted his head his golden hazel eyes flickering with concern. Why did it look like he was about to cry?

"We can work this out! You don't have to end your life like this."

He reached out to her, his fingers barely brushing her arm. The female flinched slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Shocked, the ginger retracted his hand bringing it into his chest cradling it almost. His brows furrowed his pale lips curling into a deep frown. He threw his hands down, angry, upset, dejected. "Why are you doing this! I don't understand!"

"You can never understand!"

Her voice cracked. Ginga shut his mouth. Shimmering tears fly from her eyes and trail down her face like waterfalls. "You can never…" She trailed off turning back around to the edge of the school building. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, gnawing at the soft tissue. She tasted blood.

This was it, her only escape.

She turned around one last time. Her lips curved into a small smile. Ginga's eyes held hope for a brief second. He smiled back. Her lips parted slowly mouthing words long forgotten. His heart wrenched inside his chest. Slowly she raised her arms to him, as if reaching out to him one last time.

Zoey leaned back. Ginga dashed forward watching, with a horrified expression as she fell. He wasn't going to make it in time. His fingers barely brushed her uniform sleeve.

_So close...and yet,_

Ginga skidded to a stop at the building edge. He turns his head away as he hears the sickening _crack_ of a body hitting the ground. A scream, a cry; he can already hear someone calling for help and in the distance the wails of an ambulance come.

His hazel eyes filled with sorrow, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, Ginga turns away slumping down onto the ground, his gaze distant. He grabbed his head and slowly he rested it between his legs. Ginga Hagane cried.

And down below lay her body. Her skull cracked wide open, and her eyes so lifeless and dull, her skin growing pale, so cold. And so she lies in her own puddle of blood as her peers gather around. Wondering _why?_

But still on her face, she held that smile, a smile forever etched into his memory. The memory of knowing he couldn't save her. She wouldn't let him.

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p>Good, bad what? Anyways, hope you guys like it.<p>

**_Original Note on Quizilla:_**_ _Well like I said this is my new story I'll be posting here, I posted a journal about the story. So it's a Love Triangle, except it's with my OC Zoey. It's an AU so it has nothing to do with beyblade, (maybe in some cases) and all the characters are there in a school enviornment-ish. I'm sorry if it gets confusing. I hope you all enjoy! ~__


	2. Chapter 2

Ginga's eyes flew open. He bolted upright in his bed; his hazel orbs filled with tears as they slowly slid down redden cheeks. He swallowed thickly, the lump in his throat still there. _It was just a dream_, he thought.

"Just a dream…" He repeated to himself.

Relief washed over him. She hadn't died; she was still alive, much to his knowledge. The ginger wiped his eyes with the back of his arm then proceeded to get out of bed to prepare himself for school, another day of hell.

_"I love you"_

Ginga stopped himself before leaving his apartment. The dream still plagued his thoughts, it just wouldn't go away. Why did all of it just seem so real? He flung the door open, and then shut it behind him. Click. Lock. Was it some sort of Warning? A prediction perhaps…

The grip on his bag tightened, his stomach forming multiple knots. But why would she…? Did he just simply ignore the signs? He probably did…what if! Footsteps quicken. What if it really wasn't a dream, but his mind replaying past events he so desperately tried to repress?

Running, he started to sprint. Faster and faster until everything around him seemed to blur, he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know if she was still alive.

Ginga slowed down as he noticed a shadowed but slim figure leaning casually against a brick wall. It was their usual meeting spot. Their skirt was swaying slightly with the breeze, dark brown hair; a thin blonde streak framing the left side of her face while a thicker blonde streak framed the right, black framed glasses reflecting sunlit rays.

His heart pounded against his ribcage. Cheeks flush and palms sweaty. A smile broke onto his face. _She's still here…_ Just a dream. Ginga raced over to the female, his usual cheerful smile glued to his features.

"Morning Zoey."

She glanced to her right, blinking for a moment and then separated herself from the brick wall. "Morning," came her usual reply. Ginga sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Did I keep you waiting?" They started to walk.

"No, well, not long anyways."

"Haha, sorry then. How was your weekend?"

Sigh. "Typical shit, you?" "Same as always, home alone for another day." Red light. A car flies by narrowly avoiding a pedestrian biker. Ginga and Zoey stand in silence. Green light. They start walking again.

"Ginga?" "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, and then opened her mouth to speak. "Would you miss me if I said goodbye?" Confused, the ginger stopped in his tracks. She kept walking, and then stopped herself. She patiently waited for an answer from her ginger haired friend. "I don't…" He breathed. "It's okay, it was a stupid question."

Ginga watched Zoey's figure fade from his view. He clenched his bag strap tightly within his hand and quickly ran to catch up with her. He didn't quite understand, but then his dream slowly replayed in his mind. He understood. Would he miss her?

Of course he would.

**|x|**

"Settle down class. Yeah you in the back! Sit your fucking ass _down_!"

Silence. The teacher smirked approving of the silence. Her thin slender fingers gently tugged the student standing off to the side, in front of her. She walked behind her desk and leaned against it. "We have a new student, Ootori Tsubasa."

Dreamy sighs floated through the air. Every girl had their eyes glued to the new student, mentally undressing every part of his body as much as they could. His golden brown eyes were warm, heart melting even. Silver tresses braided neatly behind him, his complexion a beautiful shade of tan. The girls wondered how it would look if sweat glistened off every inch of his body.

_Fuckin' sex addicts_

"It's nice to meet you, all of you."

Ginga's hazel eyes tore from the new student to Zoey. Her auburn eyes were distant, glazed even. His lips twitched into a small smile. She didn't care for the new student. Unlike all the girls who were ready to throw themselves at Tsubasa. Zoey just didn't care.

The teacher's words fell on deaf ears, the new kid sat on her left, and Ginga was on her right.

And things were never the same again.

_"What do you think of the new kid?"_

"Oh Ootori? Oh my god."

"Delicious, fucking delicious. I think he beats Ryuuga maybe."

"Shit, I just want…oh my fucking god."

"Geez," Zoey grumbled. Ginga smiled nervously. His fingers pulled at the collar of his uniform, cheeks blossoming with color. "He's just another pretty boy. Fucking _Christ_, all they ever think of is sex. Sex. **SEX.**"

"Don't you like him?"

She frowned, her gaze turned to the blushing Ginger; he was still flustered about all this talk of screwing the brains out of one guy. Sweat dripped down his face. "No." Zoey replied bluntly. He caught up with her quickened pace. "W-Well, a lot of girls wanted to uh, you know…with me." Ginga piped up. "Cause you're cute, girls like cute things, people, shirts, shoes you name it."

His blush flared.

"Point being, I don't like Tsubasa. He's just another pretty boy waiting to be fucked up by the school whore system." Zoey waved her hand slowing her pace as her ginger friend could walk steadily next to her. "Hmmm, you have a point though."

The two stopped at their individual shoe lockers pulling out their spare footwear. Ginga shut his locker turning to Zoey. "I'll see you tomorrow Zoey."

"Yeah," she gave a half-hearted wave. The ginger smiled walking off. It was just a dream; it was nothing but a dream. She was still here.

With him.

Zoey stared at the note resting upon her shoes. Carefully she pulled it from her locker. It had no name, front or back. Her finger slid under the envelope lip. Glance left. Glance right. She pulled the note out and opened it. Her auburn eyes reading over the single line scrawled upon the paper.

**_"If you were to say goodbye, I'd miss you terribly."_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** I believe I didn't post this chapter on Quizilla when I had this story on there. I simply skipped it because I felt that it wasn't necessarily needed. It's a bit of some background info with Tsubasa. Update is somewhat short but I hope to be lengthier next time.

Ah, I haven't replied to my reviews. I apologize everyone.

Thank you. So very much. I appreciate every single one.

* * *

><p><em>Without you, I don't think I could survive.<em>

Tsubasa combed a hand through his silver bangs, a small sigh falling from his tanned lips. He casually slipped his hands into his black uniform pants his golden brown eyes focused forward. Why did he have to go to a new school? Damn parents.

Walking, he slowly fell behind a pair of students, the boy wearing a similar uniform to his, and the girl her own uniform. "Would you miss me if I said goodbye?" Tsubasa stopped, the boy too. It seemed they didn't notice him.

The rest of their words fell deaf on his ears.

He didn't know this girl, or why she asked that boy the question. But he understood what it meant though, right away. The two left, with the ginger running after the girl. Tsubasa's lips curled into a small smile.

_He would miss her._

_Even if he didn't know her._

**|X|**

His tan fingers folded creases of a crisp white page.

Tsubasa was lucky. He ended up in the same class as that girl, but in a room full of anxious women who were ready to jump into his pants. He licked his lips. Tsubasa scrawled a single line upon the paper and smoothly slipped it into a letter.

His tongue ran over the envelope lip earning a few quiet moans from nearby female students. He sealed it and slipped it into his bag.

**|x|**

He stood in the shadows, watching her expression as she read the letter. A small smile broke across her face. He chuckled, picking up his bag he made his way over to the girl.

"Hello,"

Startled, she shoved the note into her bag. Her auburn eyes turned to him, her smile gone in an instant. Zoey's eyes widened for a split second. "Er, hello."

Tsubasa leaned against the lockers. "I'm Tsubasa Otori, nice to meet you." Zoey pulled her shoes out of her locker and slipped them on. Why was he bothering her all of the sudden? "Zoey," She put her school shoes away and shut her locker.

He silently said her name to himself. He hummed in satisfaction. She started to walk away. Following, he quickly caught up with the girl.

"Why are you following me?"

"Can't I get to know a classmate better?"

Zoey sighed irritably. She stopped. He stopped behind her.

Zoey whirled around on her heel and poked him in the chest. "Listen, if you're here to get into my fucking pants. It's not going to happen Ootori. Get that through your mother fucking pretty boy head."

She walked away.

**|X|**

**SLAM**

"Hey, bitch yer home!"

Zoey promptly ignored her drunken mother, gripping her school bag tightly she stalked off to her respected room. Slam. Lock. Sigh. Her back pressed against the door. Zoey flung her bag half across the room. It hit the wall, then the ground.

She pushed herself from the door flopping onto her bed. Her hand reached over, her fingers lightly brushing a golden frame before gripping it tightly within her hand. Zoey brought it from the nightstand and pulled it towards her. Memories came flooding back to her.

_"Hey Zoey, smile!"_

_**FLASH**_

_"…I look horrible." She grumbles._

_Warm laughter followed. "No you don't, you look just fine! Cute even."_

_"Tch, whatever you say Ginga."_

Zoey pressed the picture firmly to her chest, her eyes sliding shut. Her limbs pulled into her body curling up with her. She let out a soft sigh, with sleep slowly consuming her world. Everything became dark.

_Because you mean everything, everything to me_

_Even if you can't see it._


	4. Chapter 4

"So sine over cosine equals tangent?"

"Pretty much, and 1 plus tangent equals secant, which is one over cosine."

"…"

"You don't get it do you?"

Ginga grabbed his head, his fingers pulling at his ginger locks. "No!" He fell back onto the ground sighing heavily. His hazel eyes stared up at his apartment ceiling, searching frantically for some sort of design. The ginger sighed.

The brunette across from him let out a soft chuckle. "I don't get this trig stuff Zoey. It doesn't make sense." Ginga stared intently at the ceiling some more then sat up brushing his orange shirt off. His hazel eyes flickered to his friend, he grinned.

Zoey quirked an eyebrow at his grin wondering what exactly he was thinking in that ginger head of his, he laid on his stomach staring at the female.

"What?"

His grin widened. Zoey reached over pulling on his soft ginger hair slightly. Ginga let out a crude whine swatting her hand away. Zoey gave a short laugh. His cheeks flushed.

"Do you want to stay over?"

"Won't your dad mind?"

Snort. "He's still on his business trip. You can borrow one of his shirts to sleep in."

Zoey thought about it for a moment. She didn't feel like heading home to her hung-over mother, and whatever she brought home this time around. Zoey nodded, the ginger's grin widened if it was even possible.

She smiled, the light from today slowly fading to night. Zoey rummaged through Ryuusei's closet pulling out a white collar shirt, she pulled it on and buttoned the shirt and the cuffs. It fell to her mid thigh, just above her knees. Ryuusei was pretty tall, that was for sure.

Ginga gave out a yawn laying down on his futon, only wearing his orange shirt and black shorts. It would be just like they were kids, plus hormones. The ginger rolled over on his side as Zoey emerged from his father's room wearing his white collar shirt. He blinked as she sat down, her nose pressed to inside of the collar.

"Your dad has nice cologne,"

The ginger rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, thanks?" Zoey smiled slipping into her futon as well. Ginga stared at her for a moment. He wondered what Zoey smelled like, peaches? Maybe cherry blossoms or spicy oranges, he desperately wanted to know. Zoey pulled her blanket over her shoulder, removed her glasses setting them aside and nestled her nose into the pillow.

"Do you know when your dad's going to come back?"

Ginga shakes his head. "No, I hope he comes back soon though. It's kind of lonely here without him."

"_'Kind of'_?"

He glances over at Zoey and grins. "I have you don't I?"

Immediately after Ginga is hit with a pillow, Zoey had turned on her side, her back facing him. "Don't say such romantic things idiot. Goodnight." Zoey couldn't fight down the blush and the smile spreading onto her face.

**|x|**

_"Why don't you go play with our new neighbor Zoey?"_

_Large auburn eyes stared up at her parents, a small frown evident on her face when her parents suggested such a thing, playing with a boy? It was beyond her._

_Her parents ushered her over to the neighbor's yard, a small boy with ginger hair and warm hazel eyes played with a winged horse making noises accordingly. He abruptly stopped when his eyes met distant auburn ones. _

_She nervously fiddled with her fingers a small blush on her face. She gazed up at the boy smiling faintly. _

_"Can I play with you?"_

**|x|**

_Zoey mindlessly doodled on her notes, her classmates talking and conversing with each other, the teacher gone for a moment, just outside the room. Zoey pulled her hand back showing a crude doodling of a forgotten friend and his small toy._

_"Shut the fuck up all of ya!" Instant silence. The students scurried back into their seats. The teacher cleared her throat pulling a boy in front of her. _

_"This is our new student, treat him nice." Her eyes narrowed at the female students who were already sizing the poor boy up. He smiled taking a seat next to Zoey. His hazel eyes lingered to the girl next to him, his heart skipped a beat. _

_"Look how cute he is," Pale fingers pinched flushed cheeks, popping uniform buttons, and unzipping black pants. Hazel eyes flickering fear, they squeezed shut. Lips pursing to a fine line. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."_

_He didn't believe that._

_Suddenly a can flew out of nowhere and connected to the leaders head. She whined her hand flying to her head rubbing the tender spot. Two more cans nailed her cohorts in the forehead. "Oi, baishun-fu!"_

_"I'M NOT A—"_

_"Whore, stop messing with the new kid, or I'll not only break your face."_

_Zoey steadily walked over to the petite brunette in front of her. She reached over grabbing the girl by the front of her uniform and yanked her away from the ginger and brought her to eyelevel. "I'll break every bone in your mother fucking body. Go it, Amano-san?"_

_Madoka wriggled out of Zoey's grasp, her blue eyes lit up with terror. She quickly gathered up her friends and sprinted out of the area with their tails between their legs. Zoey pushed up her glasses further on her nose then turned to the boy who was currently buttoning his uniform shirt back up. He clasped the collar shut and let out a shaky sigh._

_"You okay, Ginga?"_

_Ginga's eyes found hers, it was no wonder she was so familiar. _

_"Yeah, thanks Zoey. I appreciate it."_

_She gave a short laugh and smiled at him. Ginga smiled back. "Good. If anything happened to you Ginga…"_

_He quietly brought the girl into his arms wrapping them around her body, as her face buried into his chest. Her shoulders heaving up and down in uneven intervals, his hand moved slowly up and down her back a sad smile upon his lips._

_"I couldn't forgive myself."_

**|X|**

Ginga slowly opened his eyes, he found his shirt to be wet and his arms wrapped around a slender waist. He glanced down to find Zoey within his arms, her face buried into his chest, with stray tears every now and then falling down her face.

It was still dark out.

He brought a hand to her face gently cupping her cheek, thumbing away the extra tears falling from her eyes. She stirred slightly burying her face deeper into his chest. Ginga smiled. He boldly leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

He caught a whiff of her hair and smiled. Ginga wound his arm around her waist again and slowly slipped back into sleep. She smelled like cherry blossoms.

_His favorite scent_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ramirez!"

Zoey broke out into a run and jumped the hurtle without touching it. Some classmates stared in awe as she landed on the other side with the slight bend of her knees. "Good job Zoey, you cleared the 4ft hurtle!" The coach scribbled down something on her clipboard and called the next person.

"Otori!"

The girls giggled as Tsubasa performed the same feat Zoey had, except with more elegance. Zoey rolled her eyes. God forbid she had Physical Education with the pretty boy. This was the only part of the day she dreaded the most.

Multiple girls crowded around Tsubasa gushing how he performed the vault so well. Because Zoey was stuck with him and boy did he love to bug her.

_He just wanted to be friends. _

Too bad she wanted nothing to do with him.

Zoey muttered a string of courses under her breath as she made her way over to the locker rooms. It was almost time for class to be over anyways. The brunette changed out of her gym clothes and started to pull on her uniform. She zipped up her skirt and placed her neckerchief around her neck. She'd tie it later.

While heading towards her locker, she busied herself while tying her neckerchief then stopped in a hallway. "Come on Otori-kun, we can have a little fun can't we?" Zoey glanced up from her neckerchief spotting Madoka and Tsubasa. Though by the looks of it Madoka had Tsubasa pressed into a corner, it didn't look like he was going to escape any time soon.

Madoka leaned forward towards Tsubasa batting her thick eyelashes at him in an effort to coax him to whatever she was planning. Tsubasa smiled sweetly shaking his head. "I'm sorry Amano-san but I cannot go with you." A frown forms upon her lips. "And why not!"

A pebble flies out from the corner of Tsubasa's eye and nails Madoka in the back of her head. "Ow!" She whines rubbing the spot where the pebble had hit her. Her blue eyes snap towards the person who had flung the pebble in the first place.

"If the boy doesn't want to go with you then leave him alone. There's no point in trying to rape him." Madoka scowls. "You're such a bitch Zoey, ruining my fun." Zoey snorted indignantly. "I'm only doing my part in trying to keep the innocence of most boys in this school." Zoey sighed. _"Although most boys in this school have no dignity, I don't know why I bother."_

A low growl rumbled from Madoka's throat. Her scowl faded and turned into a smirk. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone." The brunette female briskly walked away from Zoey and Tsubasa leaving the two students.

The silver haired male heaved out a sigh, and then straightened himself out. He offered a kind smile to Zoey. "Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it." The brunette waved her hand. "Whatever, just don't expect it to happen all the time. I'm not your guardian angel or anything." Tsubasa let out a dry laugh. He advanced towards the female, his tan fingers gently brushing her cheek as they tucked a streaked blond strand of hair behind her ear. "No, but I wouldn't mind having one as beautiful as you."

Zoey smacked Tsubasa's hand away and whirled around on her heel, her back facing him. "Don't say stupid things. It makes you sound idiotic." She licked her thumb trying to rub away the faint blush on her cheeks. Tsubasa chuckled. "I only speak the truth Zoey," He breathed against the outer shell of her ear. Her blush flares. "Listen Tsubasa—…!"

"Otori, Ramirez!" The baritone voice of the coach cuts Zoey off from her remark. The two students turn to the coach who stands there with her hands on her hips. "Both of you are cleaning up after school! Amano tipped me off about you two making out over here instead of putting up equipment! Be here after school on the double!"

Zoey gritted her teeth. She'd get back at Madoka for this, oh come hell or high water Zoey would.

Soon the after school bell rang. Zoey slung her bag over her shoulder with a scowl on her face. She had told Ginga she wouldn't be walking home with him, on the account of Madoka and the fact she had after school detention. Ginga apologized. Zoey simply said she'd see him tomorrow.

The brunette blonde streaked girl heaved out a sigh making her way over to the gym. She didn't find it surprising that Tsubasa was already in the gym receiving instructions from the coach. The coach promptly left after shoving two brooms into Tsubasa's hands.

Zoey merely tossed her bag aside next to Tsubasa's and made her way over to the silver haired male. Tsubasa offered her a broom with a smile on his face. The girl grabbed the broom and started to sweep not uttering a word to him. Tsubasa watched the girl for a moment before he started to clean as well.

They both cleaned in silence with the occasional sighs wishing they'd be home right now. Zoey stops for a moment leaning on her broom. Tsubasa didn't seem to notice for the most part. "You and Ginga seem pretty close huh?" The question brings Zoey out of her thoughts and to the silver haired boy. His honey brown eyes catch hers.

"Yeah, I've known him since we were kids." Zoey starts cleaning her side of the gym again. He bites his lip. "So are you going out with anyone?" She snorts. "Most of these guys don't have dignity; they're all wrapped around the whores in this school. Same with the girls except for a select few, who don't stoop to whore level. So no, I'm not."

Tsubasa lets out a soft chuckle, which in turn earns him a look from Zoey. "I figured you weren't like most girls, you're different."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

He laughs warmly. "Take it as a compliment. You're not a whore from what I've seen. I think if you were like the other girls. I might've given in by now," Tsubasa drums his tan fingers on the broom as he stopped cleaning for a moment. "But, I think your rather interesting personality and beautiful face have kept me afloat." Zoey sighs irritably turning to Tsubasa, dropping her broom.

It hit the ground with a clang and at that moment, Zoey is standing in front of Tsubasa with her hands on her hips. "Stop with the compliments, I don't appreciate them." Tsubasa tilted his head to the side questionably. A small smile slid onto his lips. "You don't appreciate my compliments, even if they are true?" He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers.

Zoey quickly backed up; Tsubasa grabbed her hip pulling her back into him. He held her chin with his index and forefinger pinning her arms against his chest. "You are beautiful Zoey, in fact I find you more appealing than the rest of the girls here." He purred. The brunette frowned.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, I'm sure you were quite the popular boy back in your old school with girls hanging off you like that." Tsubasa's eyes widened slightly when he felt her knee pressing into his nether region. "But I don't fall for guys like you, who just want to end up having sex with me and leaving me wanting more, so you can torture me in some sort of game."

His grip loosened upon the girl. Zoey leaned up towards his ear. "Nice try pretty boy." Zoey pulled her knee back and slammed it into him. Tsubasa's eyes slid shut, his grip slipping from the girl as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap with his arms between his legs, curling into a tight ball. Zoey kneeled down next to Tsubasa watching in pure amusement.

He gazed up at her with some sort of malice flickering within his eyes. "Hate me as much as you want Tsubasa, You asked for it when you decided to tango with me." She stood up, brushed her uniform off, and headed towards the door. She picked up her bag and left the gym.

Tsubasa chuckled tucking his chin into his chest. The more she resisted the more he wanted her.

_"I'll make you mine; I'll make you scream my name."_

Zoey arrived at home immediately going to her room seeing her mother was gone for the evening. She locked her bedroom door behind her, set her school bag aside, and threw herself onto her bed.

_"No, but I wouldn't mind having one as beautiful as you."_

She growled grabbing a pillow and pulled it over her head. Zoey slipped off into a deep sleep, though in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of the tan male and his warm honey brown eyes, his flawless skin and his beautiful smile.

_Thank god it's the weekend._


End file.
